30 MINUTES
by Vixen888
Summary: SongFic Hinata Hyuuga ha tomado una dura decisión al ser víctima de una dolorosa traición. Cegada por ello quiere acabar con todo lo que le ha hecho daño ¿Sera capaz de matar a quien más ama o Sasuke llegara a tiempo para confesarle sus sentimientos?


No puedo decir que es un songfic enteramente, bueno, lo es, pero es extraño, en si es MUY EXTRAÑO.

Así que:

**LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO**

**Canción:** 30 Minutes

**Intérprete:** T.a.t.U.

_Si al menos mi luz fuera igual de bella que las estrellas o las luces de aquel alegre y solitario árbol de navidad..._

_¿Cuánto más falta para el abismo?_

_¿Cuánto más debo soportar?_

_¿Por qué en un mar de gente que se que me ama no puedo evitar herirlos al estar presente en cuerpo, pero no en alma...?_

_¿A dónde? ¿a dónde huye mi alma?_

* * *

.:°:.:*:.:° 30 MINUTES °:.:*:.:°:.

Mama, papa, forgive me...

*

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo presionando ambas manos sobre su pecho, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que le producían sus sentimientos... Se sentía mal y perdida. No le importaban las lagrimas que estaban derramándose por sus mejillas hasta caer como gotas de lluvia por su rostro, saladas gotas de lluvia que le quemaban en la piel, pero no le daba tanta importancia, se sentía así en todo su ser...

*

*

Su vista estaba perdida, el tic tac del reloj de su mente sonaba sin parar, sin pensar en ningún momento en detenerse, solo caminaba, caminaba al igual que ella...

*

*

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

to decide

*

*

Caminaba rota, dolida por lo que acababa de ver hacia unas horas en el baño de mujeres de la escuela. Quien consideraba su verdadero amor de la vida se encontraba en encendida pasión, beso tras beso arrebatado con locura con quien Hinata consideraba era su mejor amiga...

Un breve instante que le pareció eterno...

El instante en que su vida se hizo pedazos sin consideración por ella o por su corazón...

*

*

Do we run?

Should I hide?

for the rest

of my life

*

*

La traición...

...la incapacidad que tuvo como para no encararla y decirle la verdad...

Repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba con palabras dulces cuando en realidad pensaba en la otra...

El engañarla haciéndola llevar muy lejos sus ilusiones, haciéndola palpitar su amor lleno de luz y alegría sin saber que todo era un mentira...

Una ruin y cobarde mentira...

Eso la había llevado al borde...

*

*

Escapó del lugar sin decir ni media palabra, su carrera era vista por la gente como algo curioso pero sin importancia, aunque sentían pena por ella y la tristeza que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era como un cadaver siendo poco a poco abandonado por su alma, lentamente, con cada paso, con cada latido y con cada lágrima...

Tenía que ser algo demasiado horrible y doloroso como para lastimarla de tal manera...

Llego a su casa, la jaula de oro que siempre la había encerrado privándola de la libertad, pero que al haber encontrado el amor se había sentido capaz de abandonarla gracias a la fuerza y fortaleza que le brindaba su novio.

*

Ahora solo cargaba, con mucho pesar, los trozos que habían quedado de su corazón por amarlo con toda el alma, entregándole todo de ella...

*

*

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

*

*

Su primo estudiaba la carrera de arqueología. Hacía dos semanas había ido a una practica lejos y tuvieron la necesidad de usar dinamita. Por pura curiosidad y probablemente diversión y convivencia, Hinata le había pedido que le enseñara como hacer una bomba de tiempo al igual que Hanabi. La primera solo lo hacía por obligación, ya que su hermana menor si planeaba utilizarla para jugarle algunas bromas a sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela... y, ¿por qué no? también con sus enemigos...

*

Ni pensar que ella se viera ahora en la necesidad de atentar contra la vida de alguien cegada por el dolor que sentía en ese momento...

¿De verdad sería capaz de hacer una bomba de tiempo contra la persona que más amaba en este mundo?

¿En verdad quería matarlo por lo que le había hecho?

*

*

In the moment

it takes

to make plans

or mistakes

*

*

Tomo las cosas y las preparo, de camino a su casa, perdida en su dolor y abatimiento mientras aun seguía hundida en un mar de lágrimas, pasó junto a una relojería.

Había relojes de distintos estilos y tamaños, eso la hizo reaccionar, tomar una difícil pero firme decisión...

Cuando salió del establecimiento su cartera ya no poseía dinero, lo había gastado todo en un pequeño reloj dorado cuyo tic tac sonaba claro y fuerte, era como un reloj de cabecilla que serviría como despertador en las mañanas...

Si tan solo llegara a durar su existencia más de lo que había planeado la ojiperla hacer con el...

*

*

Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye

Thirty minutes to alter our lives

Thirty minutes to make up my mind

Thirty minutes to finally decide

*

*

No había nadie en casa, así que no hubo testigos de su actividad mientras conectaba las mechas del dispositivo a la dinamita después de asegurarse de arreglar el reloj para que se activara a la hora precisa. No tenía que fallar, de lo contrario todos sus planes se verían arruinados...

Bajo al primer piso vestida con otra ropa, distinta al uniforme del instituto y con una gran chamarra a la cual siempre había considerado su favorita. Bajo el brazo llevaba su portafolios de la escuela del cual había vaciado todo su contenido para que cupiera la bomba, lo apretaba contra su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya que si, así era. Mientras tanto en la otra mano llevaba una nota doblada a la mitad la cual se atrevió a dejar sobre la extensa mesa del comedor. Y salió de la residencia, aquella inmensa mansión en la cual uno podría perderse y de la que la pelinegra estaba segura nunca más volver a poner un pie en ella...

-Lo siento mucho...-

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la cochera. Había tomado las llaves de la camioneta de su padre, el siempre andaba por la vida con su inseparable Mercedes Benz así que solo la utilizaban cuado la familia salía junta o Neji tenía que llevar a más de cinco personas a algún lado, como lo eran sus practicas. De otra forma no tenía uso alguno.

*

Hinata apenas había prendido a conducir, se vio obligada al regalarle su padre un auto, un convertible para ser más precisos, pero a ella no le gustaba presumir...

Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención...

*

Aún así se arrepintió a medio camino y decidió mejor utilizar su auto en vez de la camioneta, Naruto ya lo conocía, incluso lo había dejado manejarlo en varias ocasiones. Ahora era el distintivo perfecto para hacerlo notar que ella estaba ahí...

*

*

Thirty minutes to whisper your name

Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame

Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies

Thirty minutes to finally decide

*

*

Subió al vehículo y encendió el motor, aún faltaba tiempo para que la hora llegara, pero las cosas ya estaban preparadas, y el reloj no dejaba de marcar el tiempo...

...Segundo tras segundo...

*

*

*

* * *

*

*

_*_

_-Esta es mi novia...- sonrió presumiéndoles a todos la bella chica que se había convertido en su pareja. Estaban iniciando su relación apenas, pero el rubio ya lo estaba haciendo publico a todo el mundo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos sin sentir pudor alguno..._

_**"Yo la conocía, sabían quien era ella y siempre le mire desde las sombras... siempre sin hacer notar mi presencia por mucho que quisiera hacerlo..."**_

_**" El era mi mejor amigo, se merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo amara al igual que el, y Hinata le entregó todo de si por que lo amaba...**_

_**realmente lo amaba...**_

_**...tanto como yo la amo a ella..."**_

*

*

Carousels

in the sky

that we shape

with our eyes

*

*

_**"La vi salir corriendo de la escuela. Corrió por los pasillos chocando con compañeros con los cuales no se disculpó, solo se dedicó a correr sin parar, sin querer mirar atrás aunque su vida dependiera de ello...**_

_**No sabía por que estaba así, yo siempre la había visto como una persona amable y considerada, pero fue cuando por fin pude verla bien que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, llorando amargamente, como si su razón de vivir se hubiera acabado por alguna extraña razón..."**_

*

_**"Quise ir tras ella, pero se perdió entre la multitud cuando trate seguirla y alcanzarla, quería preguntar por que estaba así, estar con ella y calmar su llanto así como apaciguar su alma rota, pero me encontré con la respuesta al voltear a mis espaldas...**_

_**Justo en la puerta del baño de mujeres, estaban, saliendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Naruto y Sakura arreglándose la ropa sin siquiera molestarse en disimular el que habían estado juntos hacía unos momentos...**_

*

_**Fue entonces cuando yo deje de negar estos sentimientos que habían nacido en mi ser al verla y pensar en ella a cada instante..."**_

_**"No se como pasó, realmente no puedo explicarlo,... ni siquiera yo lo entiendo...**_

_**pero comencé a enamorarme de ella lentamente..."**_

_**"La única persona con la cual podía mantener una conversación sin que estuviera flirteando conmigo cada que pudiera, de hecho, nuestro trato era meramente por ser la novia de Naruto y por que el es mi mejor amigo. Sino fuera por ello nunca nos hubiéramos dirigido la palabra en la vida...**_

_**y aún así yo no hubiera podido evitar fijarme en ella...**_

_**Era dulce, tierna y bella, no podía negar su debilidad y falta de carácter, me gritaba a mi mismo que era un error sentir algo por ella si era tan débil y fácil de someter, pero esa misma vulnerabilidad se fue transformando en ganas de querer protegerla y salvarla incluso de si misma...**_

_**No se por que, no se en realidad cual es mi razón para quererla,**_

_**pero la amo..."**_

*

_**"Me lancé contra Naruto a golpes, estaba furioso ¡¡¡Como se atrevía a lastimar a Hinata de tal manera?!!..."**_

-¡¿Y a ti que rayos te importa lo que haga con mi vida o la de ella?!- le gritó como solo el pudo hacerlo, estaba enfurecido por los golpes que había recibido y negado a responder debido a ser su amigo del que se trataba, pero aún así había logrado escuchar el por que estaba desquitando sus puños contra el...

-Sasuke...- lo miraba la ojijade anonadada, Naruto le era fiel a Hinata, pero ella estaba tan celosa de que su amiga tuviera la atención de a quien consideraba su segunda opción al haber sido rechazada nuevamente por el Uchiha, que no lo soportó... No era mala, solo se dejo cegar al descubrir los sentimientos que el pelinegro había desarrollado hacia ella a pesar de ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

Se había robado la atención y corazón del amor de su vida y del juguete al que siempre apaleaba sus sentimientos. No era mala, pero se convirtió en alguien malévolo con ganas de vengarse de ella, y sabía por donde atacar...

con quien más le dolería...

Su querido novio Naruto...

Desde siempre le había profesado su amor diciéndolo puro y sincero, esa era la principal arma que tenía, sobre todo siendo amigo de Sasuke, pero no le sirvió de nada su amistad, y todo se fue por la borda cuando Hinata se convirtió en la novia del rubio. No le fue tan mal, el era feliz y ella era su amiga también, pero se desquició por completo cuando descubrió al Uchiha y lo que sentía por ella. Entonces planeó vengarse, planeo destruirla, la culpo, la culpo de todo, así que quiso acabar con su vida pedazo por pedazo...

*

*

Under shade

silhouettes

casting shame

crying rain

*

*

Naruto no quería se infiel, pero Sakura no le dio oportunidad a una negativa, y siendo hombre no pudo detenerse y se prendió. La culpa vendría después, y entonces los puños de Sasuke cayeron sobre el.

Con todo y eso se hizo el digno, conocía a la perfección su error, pero también sabia que no lo volvería a repetir después de pedir perdón, y en ese momento fue el que lo hizo toparse con la cruda realidad al poner los sentimientos del azabache al descubierto...

-No me digas que tu...-

*

El silencio lo dijo todo...

más de lo que podía expresar

*

-No puede ser...-

*

*

*

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

Either way

*

*

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

*

*

Sin decir más salió de las instalaciones del instituto en busca de Hinata, si ya había cometido el error de dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos por ella ante toda la escuela, en medio del pasillo, tras golpear a Naruto, ahora solo quedaba una persona por escuchar lo que el tenía para decirle...

*

*

*

* * *

*

*

*

En aquella cafetería el crepúsculo podía ser admirado en todo su resplandor a sus espaldas, pero ella ni si quiera miraba atrás, solo bebía pequeños sorbos de su café mirando con pesadez a través de los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos. Sabía del rastro sanguíneo de su familia y lo localizable que era por sus ojos, así que planeo todo a la perfección comprando algunas cosas y llevándose otras de su casa para estar completamente segura de que todo saldría como ella había ideado que saliera.

Su primo le había dicho que dependía de la cantidad de explosivos la magnitud de la explosión, así que se encargó de usar suficiente para que no hubiera posibilidad de encontrar restos, nada que pudiera reconocerse como humano, solo ella y su estratégico crimen para borrar la profunda herida que Hinata Hyuuga tenía atravesada en el corazón...

*

Se encargó de todo bien, no debían reconocerla, pasó a una óptica y a una estética confundida con su aspecto, quería un cambio si a partir de ese día debía cuidarse las espaldas por lo que iba a cometer.

De su casa se llevó las katanas del dojo de su padre que usaba para entrenar, solo necesitaba dos, así que se llevó una de madera y una real, era lo único que necesita, lo único que iba a utilizar...

Le dejaron el cabello largo, solo lo despuntaron, pero pidió que lo cortaran en capas y grafilado, así se veía completamente distinta, pues hasta su fleco tenía más volumen y vida en vez de solo ser estático. Los mechones que encuadraban su rostro eran más abiertos y se complementaban de otros que caían con libertad por su cara, lucía más hermosa y atrevida. Más segura.

Tenía que estarlo...

*

*

Miró su reloj, había comprado uno para su muñeca la misma vez que compró el otro que necesitaba en la relojería. Si bien llegó a su casa sin dinero había salido de la misma con ciento ochenta y dos mil setecientos sesenta yenes exactamente, el equivalente a dos mil dólares americanos, lo cual la hacían respirar sabiendo que tenía con que sobrevivir sola por un tiempo.

Ese dinero era suyo producto de su sensatez de ahorrar para cualquier caso inesperado o para escapar si fuere necesario al ya no soportar su situación en casa...

...y en ese momento era vital hacerlo a pesar de no tratarse solo de su padre...

*

*

*

Subió al auto de nuevo mirando el cielo ya oscurecido, las nubes eran negras, iba a llegar cuando ya estuviere oscuro a aquella parte de la ciudad. El muelle. Muy conocido por su vida nocturna hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Según lo que había visto y escuchado en el baño de mujeres, por parte de quienes habían hecho pedazos su existencia al volverla una punzada infernal de dolor, los dos se iban a ver al terminar las clases para ir a ver una película, y por lo que podía deducir siendo amiga de la pelirosada, sabía a que hora saldrían del cine para poder interceptarlos...

*

*

*

Se había vuelto más sagaz

No había cabida a la duda

*

Solo faltaban media hora para estar ahí...

Media hora para actuar

*

*

*

Thirty minutes, a blink of an eye

Thirty minutes to alter our lives

Thirty minutes to make up my mind

Thirty minutes to finally decide

Thirty minutes to whisper your name

*

*

*

La culpa recorría su cuerpo, y mente, no paraba de pensar en que lo que hacía estaba mal. Cuando Sakura se le confeso en el baño y se dejo llevar por la situación se sintió –de una forma muy bizarra- feliz por saber que el fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos...

Pero ya no era lo mismo...

Ya no lo era...

*

Se había quedado en su corazón y en su mente, grabada como un tatuaje imposible de borrar y que con cada ademán de Sakura ardía haciéndolo sangrar por lo que hacía.

Era más que culpa,

era dolor,

realmente quería a Hinata,

no podía hacerle tanto daño como lo estaba haciendo...

*

*

-Sakura...- la detuvo en medio de su caminata una vez habiendo salido del cine. Ella aún llevaba el vaso de la soda que le había comprado, la ojijade fue la que lo obligo a ir a ver aquella película, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo para besarlo y que fuera correspondida e incluso a llegar hasta más, el estaba más frío que un témpano de hielo. Ya no le hablaba, solo se dedicaba a pensar, pensar y negar con la cabeza cada vez que algún recuerdo cruzaba por su cabeza raudo, veloz y doloroso... no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, y lo sabía...

El problema era que el daño ya estaba hecho...

Y el lo desconocía por completo...

*

*

-Dime- volteó ella con una sonrisa que para el gusto de la mala fe se vio muy mojigata para sus verdaderas intenciones con el. Tiro el vaso vacío de su bebida en un cesto de basura cercano y lo miro con mayor atención -¿Que sucede?-

El rubio tomo sus manos entre las suyas viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella se quedo muda por su sinceridad...

Pero ya era tarde...

Ella ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a donde estaban ambos...

-No puedo hacer esto- espeto al aire haciendo que los ojos verdes de la joven de cabello color chicle se medio desorbitaran por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?...-

-Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer esto... Ya... no me gustas más...- confesó mientras la pelirosada no acababa de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo...

Bajo la mirada, esperaba una bofetada por haber aparentado aceptar algo entre los dos cuando ella lo besó en el baño siendo que en realidad no buscaba eso de ella.

Ya no significaba nada para el, y le costó pensarlo mucho para dejar a un lado aquel espejismo de alegría y darse cuenta de que Hinata era la verdadera dueña de su corazón ahora.

Y el la amaba...

*

*

*

Sasuke corría por las calles seguro de lo que haría la ojiblanco, por lo menos eso era lo que creía, pues solo tenía un mal presentimiento.

El dolor ciega a las personas haciéndolas ser capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de las más descabelladas y peligrosas acciones así como de las más tontas. El amor es un sentimiento único capaz de elevar hasta el cielo con toda su gloria y belleza, logra romper barreras y acortar distancias, pero también hiere, confunde y hasta mata...

La enigmática vida puede colocarte en medio de una ruleta y tirarte a la suerte a ver si sobrevives, o peor, puede confundirte...

Pero...

¿Aun había oportunidad de cambiar las cosas si había una explicación, habiendo perdón y comprensión?

*

La vio arrancar el auto cuando la luz del semáforo cambió, por como iba vestida y lo muy cambiada que estaba a penas si pudo reconocerla, pero la amaba, sabía quien era, le era imposible dejarla ir...

-¡¡Hinata!!- trató de detenerla, pero los autos pasando a gran velocidad le impidieron cruzar hasta que por fin pudo correr ante la tardanza de un despistado conductor.

*

Naruto la vio conducir mirándolo fijamente, el aún sujetaba las manos de Sakura y la soltó de inmediato al ver que ella lo miraba con dolor y tristeza desde el asiento del conductor, casi como si hubiera sabido todo sobre aquel encuentro y salida que habían tenido los dos juntos.

Sakura tambien volteó, verla ahí, mirándolos de esa forma tan misteriosa demostrando todo lo quebrada que estaba, no fue lo que estaba esperando.

Sus planes de destruirla no le provocaban la mínima sensación de satisfacer su hambre de venganza, no era eso...

no era nada...

*

*

Hinata lo miraba con una profunda depresión, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y el pronunció su nombre entre sus labios sorprendido por verla ahí. Estaba helado, se quedo perplejo por la situación y el como ella, después de haber pasado frente a ellos en la acera con el coche estando abajo en el arroyo con los otros autos, solamente seguió viendo el camino enfrente sin mirarlo más, eso lo hizo sentir como el ser mas infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡¡Hinata!!- escucharon tanto Naruto como Sakura la voz de Sasuke corriendo por la misma calle tras ella justo antes de notarlos a ellos ahí intercambiando miradas de odio, pena y dolor...

*

*

Esa había sido su señal, tomando la katana de madera de su padre faltando solamente un minuto para culminar aquella media hora infernal, cerró los ojos olvidando todo lo demás que dejaba a su paso con profunda tristeza y un calcinante odio por los sentimientos punzantes que guardaba por lo que le habían hecho...

Su vida ya era en si un caos

¿Por que ser ellos los culpables de la última puñalada que ensentarle?

*

*

Y un camión de carga pasando por un lado para bloquear la vista culminó con su ultimo aliento como Hinata Hyuuga...

Para nunca más ser lastimada

Para nunca más volver a ver a la gente que la hirió y también a la que amó

Para acabar con su vida de condena de una vez por todas...

*

*

Thirty minutes to shoulder the blame

Thirty minutes of bliss, thirty lies

Thirty minutes to finally decide

*

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

*

Dos segundos

*

*

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

*

Un segundo

*

-Adiós…- cayó su ultima lagrima...

*

*

Aquel convertible azul claro aceleró a una gran velocidad una vez el pesado y grande vehículo cambió de dirección permitiéndoles la vista a los tres interesados en el auto de la pelinegra. Estaba corriendo hacia el mar...

-Eek!!-

-¡Hinata!...-

-¡¡HINATA!!-

Un sonoro estallido ensordeció a todos por su potencia, la gente comenzó a gritar aterrorizada creyendo que había sido un ataque suicida o algún acto terrorista, pero no, era distinto...

-¡¡Hinata!!- corrieron Naruto y Sasuke hacia donde había explotado el auto quedando solo pedazos de este en medio del luminoso y potente acabose.

Nadie lo creía,

nadie lo presintió...

Naruto cayó de rodillas al ver como de entre las llamas pudo reconocer un pedazo de la tela que pertenecía a la chaqueta favorita de su novia, Sasuke no podía respirar por lo que había pasado, no podía razonarlo, no podia entenderlo...

*

*

No podía ser verdad...

*

*

La gente gritaba y exclamaba exaltada y temerosa, autoridades y equipos de rescate no tardarián en llegar así como la policía. Sakura gritaba al haber sido testigo de cómo sus acciones provocaron semejante tragedia, tal crimen contra si misma...

su propia amiga...

cuando en realidad debía estar agradecida por estar viva y que la ojiblanco no hubiera querido acabar con ellos en vez de con ella y su presencia.

*

*

Sabían lo débil que podía ser, la flaqueza de sus sentimientos y su excesiva nobleza.

*

*

Si eso había sido nocivo para ella tenía que desaparecer...

*

*

Ella tenia que desaparecer...

*

*

*

A una calle de distancia, cerca de varios arbustos de un edifico de oficinas, volteó a ver por última vez la zona que era iluminada por el incendio, las llamas lejanas se veían claramente y ella no se había quitado las gafas oscuras en ningún momento. Las mismas que reflejaban la imagen y los colores del fuego y en pequeños tonos azules las luces de la calle. Escuchaba a Naruto gritar su nombre y Sakura pedir pedón al aire...

Pero ya no importaba...

ya no importaba...

*

*

Y ya no lloraba más...

Se había roto de otra manera muy distinta...

*

*

Llevaba puesta una chamarra negra de cuero ajustada y una mochila mediana en la espalda con apenas una muda de ropa y su dinero. Llevaba unas botas altas de plataforma y ropa muy entallada, casi como una segunda piel. La katana de su padre la empuñaba en su mano, la gente estaba muy distraída por la conmoción del incendio y la explosión que no la notaban a ella.

Con la otra, la de madera, atranco el pedal del acelerador, salio antes de hacer esto cubierta por el camión de carga, esa había sido una mera coincidencia del destino, pero le daba los mismo hacerlo con los pocos autos que había, lo hizo muy discretamente, tan rapido que nadie la notó bien.

Solamente abandonó su chaqueta en el asiento mientras que en el del copiloto se encontraba su portafolios con la boma adentro. Apunto de estallar

No tenía más que hacer o decir.

*

Desenfundo su filo y la acercó a su cuello, sujeto con la otra mano todo su cabello y dejo que la espada hiciera el resto llevándose de ella en un solo movimiento los años que había crecido y no había logrado madurar enteramente...

*

*

El viento se llevó a rastras su oscuro cabello mientras ella volvía a enfundar la espada en el cinturón...

Guardó las gafas, a partir de ese momento cualquiera que la viera a los ojos no la reconocería, supo cubrirse bien con el avance en lo estético de la óptica. Sus ojos ahora eran púrpura iguales a los de una persona normal, con una parte oscura en el centro, ventana al abismo que había creado en su ser para poder olvidar...

Tan solo olvidar...

*

***

*

***

*

**

*

**

*

-Pudiste habermelo dicho...- abrazaba su curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo recostados en la cama. Habían pasado los años y aún así su corazón supo identificarla.

-¿De que manera era fácil explicarlo?- respondió seria, lo amaba por igual, pero seguía callando por su pasado...

-Debiste haberme advertido de tus planes- la sujeto del mentón molesto obligándola a mirarlo, ella había cambiado su actitud, pero seguía siendo una alma pura...

-Tu debiste hablar antes...- sonrió abrazándose más a el, no querían separase para nada en ese momento...

-Fingiste tu muerte, todos creímos que habías muerto... pero algo me decía que no era verdad...-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- se incorporo viéndolo directamente a los ojos... –Nosotros nunca...- no pudo terminar de completar su frase cuando sus labios ya se habían sellado en un cálido beso para callar cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

Lo hirió, y mucho fingiendo su muerte y alejándose durante tanto tiempo.

Paso una década entera para poder hallarla de nuevo en medio de un mar de gente, pero no volvería, no, ella ya no era la de antes, no podía regresar al sitio de donde había escapado...

Discutieron, pero la felicidad de verla con vida siendo el único testigo de semejante revelación sin haber cambiado los sentimientos de su corazón ni un poco, no pudo contener tenerla en sus brazos para nunca más dejarla ir simplemente por intercambiar una mirada de odio...

-Nunca hable... estoy consiente de eso- susurró a su oído, a esas alturas no había más secretos que guardar, tuvo que valerse de todo de si misma para sobrevivir, había madurado poniendo los pies sobre la tierra haciéndose valer por lo que en verdad era. Las cosas no serían lo mismo ya... –Nunca más tendrás por que huir... no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño...-

*

*

*

La vida normalmente da giros bruscos y sin medida, sin ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos, sin medir las consecuencias.

Confunde

Hiere

Mata

Pero las cosas pasan por una razón...

Aún si es un error, una grieta en el tiempo en la que las cosas son distintas y afortunadas...

Las cosas simplemente son así...

*

*

-Ya no soy una niña débil como antes Sasuke. No voy a regresar, ya tengo formada mi vida y mi camino y no pienso fallar a el- respondió completamente seria, había aprendido a no desfallecer fuere cual fuere la situación.

-Lo se...- volvió a besarla sin dejar de abrazarla...

Nunca más lejos...

Nunca más inherte...

Por que con solo cerrar los ojos pueden pasar miles de cosas de las cuales no tenemos control...

...Pero de otras si...

solo con hablar

*

*

-Te amo..-

*

* * *

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

(WEIRD 2 ME)

Continuarlo? explicarlo? O.O

¡¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!

ViX


End file.
